Daddy Practice
by suburbs
Summary: Shane has doubts about becoming a father. Fits in with "Mitchie Takes a Nap" and "Heartbreak".


Disclaimer : I do not own Camp Rock or the BOB books.

Author's Note: I had a request for a story about how Shane would react to Mitchie getting pregnant. This isn't exactly what was asked for, but hopefully it is close enough. It goes with "Mitchie Takes a Nap" and "Heartbreak".

Annabelle was feeling very grown-up because she was now five years old, and everybody knows that being five means that you are no longer a baby. Being five is very important. Five year-olds go to real school, which meant that Annabelle needed to practice her writing and reading so she would be ready. She took out one of her BOB books and thought about what to do next. Even though they tried to hide it, she knew her mom and dad were tired of hearing her read the same few books over and over. But Auntie Mitchie and Uncle Shane were over, and they had never heard her read. She looked down at her book and then headed to the kitchen.

Auntie Mitchie and Mommy were talking in quiet voices. Annabelle sighed. They were obviously having a grown-up talk, which meant her chances of getting to read to Auntie Mitchie were not good. She would try anyway.

"Hi, Auntie Mitchie. Can I read to you?" Annabelle asked.

Caitlyn looked over at her daughter, "Honey, we are talking right now. Can Auntie Mitchie listen to you later?"

Mitchie nodded her head, "I promise I will sit with you before I leave, sweetheart."

Annabelle sighed again. "Okay." She looked around the kitchen before adding, "Where's Uncle Shane?"

"Uncle Shane is being grouchy today," Auntie Mitchie replied in a voice Annabelle recognized from when her mother was "very frustrated."

Annabelle turned and walked into the family room. She thought about asking her mom to turn on a video or get out her markers for her before stopping and frowning. Uncle Shane was grouchy. If Daddy or Uncle Jason were feeling grouchy or sad, Annabelle would have run over and given them a big hug to make them feel better. A grouchy Uncle Shane did not sound like much fun, but she was five now. Maybe she should go do something.

Since Daddy wasn't home yet, Annabelle knew just where to find Uncle Shane. He always went to hide in Daddy's studio when he got left with all the girls. She pushed open the door and saw Uncle Shane sitting in a chair holding a guitar. Annabelle walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hey, kiddo," Shane said. "What are you doing?"

"Auntie Mitchie said you were grouchy, so I came to see if you needed a hug," Annabelle stated simply.

Shane gave her a half smile before putting down the guitar and opening his arms. Annabelle hopped out of the chair and walked over to him. She climbed up into his lap and put her arms around his neck. She knew something must be wrong because he held her a little tighter and a little longer than usual. When he finally put her down, she went back to her chair.

"Thanks, Munchkin."

"You're welcome, Uncle Shane."

They both sat quietly for a few minutes before Annabelle finally asked, "What's wrong?"

Shane shook his head before answering, "Grown-up stuff."

Annabelle hated when adults did that. She rolled her eyes at Shane before saying, "Uncle Shane, you know I'm five now, right?"

"Why yes, Annabelle, I believe I was at your birthday party," Shane said with a smirk.

"So that means I am practically a grown-up now."

Shane looked at the very serious little girl in front of him. He didn't know much about children, but he did know that it would be a big mistake to laugh at this earnest declaration. He thought carefully for a moment before answering.

"Auntie Mitchie wants to be a Mommy," said Uncle Shane.

Annabelle scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Why does that make you grumpy?"

"Because she wants me to be a Daddy, and I don't think I'm ready for that," Shane said seriously.

"Does that make Auntie Mitchie sad?" Annabelle asked.

Shane grimaced at her question. "Yes, Annabelle, it makes her very sad. And I really hate when Auntie Mitchie is sad."

Annabelle thought about that for a moment. "You do know that being the Mommy is really the hard job, right?" she said. "Daddies go to work and give kisses and play."

Shane gave a small smile at her comment. "Really? That's all that I would have to do as a Daddy?"

Annabelle nodded. "You already know how to go to work, and you give Auntie Mitchie lots of kisses. You just need to work on the playing." Annabelle sat quietly for a moment. "Melody and I could probably help you practice."

Shane looked up at her, "Playing?"

"Playing," said Annabelle, "and being a Daddy. It's not too hard. I think you might like it. My daddy does."

Shane sat still for a moment before opening his arms wide again. "Miss Annabelle, I think I might need another hug." Annabelle ran over to him and threw herself into his arms. As he hugged her, he asked quietly, "Do you really think I can do it?"

"Yes, Uncle Shane."

Shane put her down on the floor and stood up. "How about we go find Auntie Mitchie and your mom?"

Annabelle took Shane's hand, and they headed off towards the kitchen. When they reached the room, he let go of her hand and headed over to Mitchie. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Mitchie's eyes got wide. She stood up and threw her arms around Shane's neck. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Shane leaned down and kissed her forehead before answering, "Yes, I'm sure."

Annabelle looked around the kitchen. Her mom was grinning and had tears in her eyes. Uncle Shane pulled Auntie Mitchie into his lap as he sat down. His arms were wrapped around her, and they were both smiling. Annabelle was glad that Uncle Shane and Auntie Mitchie were both so happy, but she was pretty sure that nobody was going to remember to listen to her read. It was tough being five.


End file.
